Electronic design automation EDA is applied in the semiconductor industry for virtually all device design projects. After an idea for the product is developed, EDA tools are utilized to define a specific implementation. The implementation defined using EDA tools is used to create mask data used for production of masks for lithographic use in the production of the finished chips, in a process referred to as tape-out. The masks are then created and used with fabrication equipment to manufacture integrated circuit wafers. The wafers are diced, packaged and assembled to provide integrated circuit chips for distribution.
An exemplary procedure for design using EDA tools begins with an overall system design using architecture defining tools that describe the functionality of the product to be implemented using the integrated circuit. Next, logic design tools are applied to create a high level description based on description languages such as Verilog or VHDL, and functional verification tools are applied in an iterative process to assure that the high-level description accomplishes the design goals. Next, synthesis and design-for-test tools are used to translate the high-level description to a netlist, optimize the netlist for target technology, and design and implement tests that permit checking of the finished chip against the netlist.
A typical design flow might next include a design planning stage, in which an overall floor plan for the chip is constructed and analyzed to ensure that timing parameters for the netlist can be achieved at a high level. Next, the netlist may be rigorously checked for compliance with timing constraints and with the functional definitions defined at the high level using VHDL or Verilog. After an iterative process to settle on a netlist and map the netlist to a cell library for the final design, a physical implementation tool is used for placement and routing. A tool performing placement positions circuit elements on the layout, and a tool performing routing defines interconnects for the circuit elements.
The components defined after placement and routing are usually then analyzed at the transistor level using an extraction tool, and verified to ensure that the circuit function is achieved and timing constraints are met. The placement and routing process can be revisited as needed in an iterative fashion. Next, the design is subjected to physical verification procedures, such as design rule checking DRC, layout rule checking LRC and layout versus schematic LVS checking, that analyze manufacturability, electrical performance, lithographic parameters and circuit correctness.
After closure on an acceptable design by iteration through design and verify procedures, like those described above, the resulting design can be subjected to resolution enhancement techniques that provide geometric manipulations of the layout to improve manufacturability. Finally, the mask data is prepared and taped out for use in producing finished products.